


He's Alright

by MooseFeels



Series: Shameless [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Marking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas develops a little oral fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Alright

It's the way he holds his pen in his mouth when he's pouring over a book. Cas is an underliner in a way that Sam and Dean never have been, so they've started running up a printing bill so that Cas can make a notebook of his own.

He'll flip frantically, page to page, to find one piece of information, that red pen suspended between his teeth, lying flat over the edge of his lip. They've both told him not to do it.

"Seriously, you don't know where that thing's been," Dean reminds him hoarsely.

"Don't want you getting strep," Sam warns, not bothering to look up from his laptop. They've had this argument before.  
Cas just rolls his eyes. For all the falling he's done, he's got a pretty solid immune system, so there's that at least.

He's reading over a copy of some insane ritual text, humming along with the radio when the pen slips between his teeth to move from one page to another. And Dean leans over from where he is at the narrow kitchen table and pulls the pen loose.

Cas glares at him, slightly indignant, and then he takes Dean's hand.

Dean barely gets the words out of his mouth- "What the hell-" before Cas is wrapping his fingers between Dean's and kissing the knuckles softly. Dean doesn't need that left hand too much anyway, so he let's Cas hang onto it, content, until he feels a finger get laced out and, rather mercilessly, sucked.

And while that does isolate blood into his fingertip, it does cause it to pool in some other places, too.

"Cas, Jesus Christ," he murmurs as Cas begins to nibble on the space where well nawed fingertip disolves into pink flesh. Dean gasps and jerks  his knee, banging into the table.

Castiel closes the distance by standing and tugging Dean by the collar of shirt upward and to the bed. He practically throws him on the creaking matress and Dean is more or less speechless when he leans over and on top of him.

The kiss Castiel steals from him is aggressive- biting and owning and possessing and hurting in the most brilliant sharpbrightwonderful ways.

He breaks the kiss to peer at Dean with bright eyes and chew his own lips.

He nods, perfunctorily- _This will do._

And then he divests himself of the t-shirt he'd stolen from Dean that morning and sharply tugs Dean out of his own.

"God, fuck," Dean hisses as Castiel stats to suck and bite and bruise his collarbone and soon his chest. He practically yelps when the hand that isn't eagerly circling Dean's lips tugs off his belt and finds its way down his boxers.

Castiel looks back up with an eyebrow cocked. 

 _What, do you want me to stop?_ It asks.

"No, please," Dean begs. "Don't stop."

And Castiel starts biting his way down again.

He's found Dean's hipbones by the time Sam walks over to the bed. Castiel doesn't even look up, just pulls his hand out of Dean's mouth and beckons- _Come hither._

Sam starts to slip out of his own clothes.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean manages to huskily greet.

"Hey, Dean," Sam replies. "Seem to be a bit indisposed here."

Dean groans as Castiel eases a little closer down, pulls the pants down a little lower so that when Sam tugs at the leg they slip all the way off. "Boy's got a mouth thing, I swear."

Castiel looks up and glares at him with a certain finality that's maddening, even more so when he eases off of Dean and greets Sam a little more openly.

He stands up high on his tiptoes to reach Sam's mouth, and as a result his kisses are a great deal slower and longer and sweeter. There is no fervent rush to touch and grab; it's all slow fire.

"Oh come on," Dean cries.

Castiel doesn't break with Dean's brother to flip him off.

Sam breaks to laugh and Cas takes that as an oppurtunity to start working at his neck. Sam takes it as an opportunity to work at Castiel's pants. Dean takes it as an opportuninty to put his mouth at Castiel's neck and start doing some biting of his own.

Castiel gasps when Dean finds his neck and bites visciously into him. Cries aloud, "Dean!"

Sam smiles as Castiel's pants his the floor, and Castiel whines needily when he drops away from his mouth to kneel almost reverently before his tented boxers.

Dean knows from personal experience that Sammy gives very, very good head.

"Wait," Castiel gasps as Sam begins to work the boxers down. "Don't."

Dean and Sam stop. Sam stands cautiously and lays his hands on Castiel's shoulders. "Is everything alright?" He asks gently.

"Don't want," Castiel pants. "Overstimulated."

They've run into this before- there's something in Cas's newly human wiring that pulls him too fast to the edge of sensation and makes him uncomfortable, especially with two larger, more experienced men laying eager hands on him. It means, more than anything, that they move slowly and Castiel does most of the touching.

Not that Dean and Sam are complaining.

They hold him between them, limbs loose enough that Castiel can pull out and away if he needs to. The only sound in the room is the close hush of over-fast breath.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs.  He leans forward and rests his forehead on Sam's chin and huffs softly.

"It's okay, angel," Dean answers. "It's not your fault."

The moments are long and tense, but soon it eases- soon Castiel stops shaking between them and lies languid and loose.

When he reaches out to touch them, it's slow and soft once again. It's clear that the point isn't the end- it isn't that blinding moment of clarity followed by the fuzziness of release- it's something warm and lazy and physical and tender.

It's something a lot less like a one night stand and something a lot more like love.


End file.
